


Chair Construction

by TwinVax



Series: Little Moments [40]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, constructing a chair is awful, fuck ikea, ikea chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott and Caleb attempt to put together furniture from Ikea. It's harder then they want it to be.





	Chair Construction

“Put circle A, into socket D, and twist until you hear a click.” Caleb read, holding the manual close to his face to try and ignore the mess of wood furniture parts everywhere around the living room. 

Nott stared at him, two wooden legs held out in both hands, no longer using them as crutches but still gripping them hard in har hands as she tried to drive them through the carpeted floor, “What the fuck does that mean?! Which one is meant to be circle A? Where’s ‘Socket D’.” she growled, pushing one of the wooden shits in her hands over onto it’s side, wielding the other like a bat. 

Caleb glanced up at her a moment, then back down to the paper, “Ah, A is one of the little ones, socket D, I think, is the back rest. We do not need a chair leg, at the moment.” 

Nott throws the leg over his head, wincing slightly when it smacked into the wall and made a new dent, watching it fall into the pile of parts she’d also thrown before she picks up one of the small circular wood bits that fit in her hand and was only a foot or so long, “Where is the back wood part that I’ll have to fucking force these fucking things into before probably stabbing it into the seat part?” she asked, collecting the other five circular wood bits from around the room. 

“I...don’t know...” Caleb admitted, pushing the actual seat part of the chair towards her across the messy and stained musty carpet, “I assume you can start by, ah, sticking them through this first, though,  _ja_?”

She sighed, long and harsh, sitting down beside him heavily, “Probably all the same fucking thing.” she agreed, stabbing one into whichever fucking socket the manual wanted to call it. The wood creaked, and the piece in her hand broke into two pieces. 

The two looked at the broken piece, then at each other, before Nott threw it into the kitchen and forced the other parts into place, going to retrieve it later to put it into the left over hole, “It can be broken, I’m not buying another one, we don’t have the money.” 

Caleb glanced at his friend, her dark black hair nearly covering her face with it coming out of her headband, dark hands nearly shaking in anger, and nodded, “I’m sure it’ll work fine like this.” he agreed, leaning back to sift through the pile, finding the back rest and some screws. 

“Attach the back to the elevated stick bits,” he said, not reading the actual instructions that included the words for what the things actually were, “and screw them tight together so they don’t come loose. Do the same once you attach the part to the seat.”

Nott followed what he said, and when it came time to add and assemble the legs, she paused, going back over the pieces they had, before she stared at the half finished chair, back to the left over pieces, then at Caleb, “Caleb...” she started, voice wavering slightly. 

He looked up at her, “Hmm?” he asked, frowning at her expression. 

“These legs...don’t go to this chair.” She growled, sounding almost closer to a wolf then a human as she pulled one close, “These go to fucking... some sort of slide or something! They added the wrong legs in the delivery! For this fucking chair!” 

She held the leg up, it almost scraping the ceiling with how long it was, too long and thick to even look as though it even was trying to belong to the chair they were constructing. 

“Well, s _cheisse.”_ Caleb muttered, they would have to call and ask for the actual parts from the company now, he thought, while Nott got up and threw the half finished chair out the open window. 

They could probably finish it later. 


End file.
